Living with Tobuscus
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Kryhs is a normal teenage girl from London who flew away from her very sick mother to the USA to study. She's been placed in the same flat as Toby Turner. Soon a friendship begins to form with the two and they can't help falling for eachother. But then ex'a and death gets in the way of all happiness, can they stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright ma, I'm here now," Kryhs said into her mobile as she pulled up outside the large set of apartments.  
"Okay sweetpea. See you soon. Love you," Karen's shaky voice said over  
the phone. Kryhs rolled her eyes and hung up. She had pretty much zero  
patience for her mum's overemotional-ness this morning. Plus, calls from overseas cost a bomb nowadays. Kryhs walked over to the large desk in the reception and smiled at the lady sitting there.  
"Hey. I'm Kryhs Somerset. I'm from the UK. I just got here. Um do you  
know where I am supposed to be living?"  
"Your living with Toby Turner, apartment 503," the woman at the housing desk said.  
"Does he know I'm coming?" Kryhs asked.  
"I think so. Good luck," the woman smiled, giving her a key. "Knock first."  
"Will do," Kryhs nodded.

Toby opened the door slowly. "Oh! Hello!" he smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Kryhs, your new roommate?" Kryhs smiled back.  
"Right, yeah, I heard something about a new roomate. Come on in," Toby  
nodded moving aside. Kryhs took one step into the small apartment.  
"Its cute," Kryhs beamed. She noticed all of the gaming equipment in the corner but decided to say nothing about it.  
"Cute?" Toby scoffed. "It's adorable!" Kryhs smiled.  
"Right, that's what I meant to say. So where am I sleeping?"  
"Right this way!" Toby grinned, before leading Kryhs to a small but select little room which was connected to the living room but separated by a door. "Just dump your stuff in there, it's home now."  
"Thanks," Kryhs smiled, dragging her luggage into the room which had  
deep cream carpet. "Oooh it's beautiful in here!" she said, dropping her suitcase onto the floor. "I'll unpack a little later."  
"Cool," Toby smiled. "So..do you play video games Kryhs?"  
"Oh, sure. I actually have a YouTube channel, called ZeldaGhostGamer?  
Yeah," Kryhs smiled casually, making her way to one of the sofa's in the living room.  
"You do?" Toby grinned, his eyes sparkling.  
"Sure. What about you?" Kryhs asked, trying to sound friendly.  
"Um.. Yeah I do as well but that's not important. So, do you do vlogs as well?" Toby asked curiously.  
"Yep. But I do that on KryhstalClear, only gameplays on ZeldaGhostGamer. I do a rant feature every week on KryhstalClear, called 'Kryhs is Cross'. I just talk about stuff that doesn't matter but people like it," Kryhs blushed, feeling like she was boasting.  
"But enough about me, tell me about your one!"  
"That's not important," Toby waved off the suggestion. "Could you do a  
vlog now? I wanna see!" Kryhs took one look at Toby's excited face and  
giggled.  
"Oh alright. I'll get my stuff," she sighed, heaving herself off the sofa. Once Kryhs had unpacked her camcorder she flipped it on.  
"Ready?" she asked Toby.  
"Born ready, mo," Toby smirked. Kryhs rolled her eyes and pressed record.  
"Hey everyone you're watching KryhstalClear which means you're either  
here for a vlog or a rant. Well here's two clues. One is that I've done KryhsIsCross this week. Two is that I'm doing something that starts with v ends with log that's right you've guessed it you've won the £5000, Johnny give them the cash cos I'm doing a vlog!" Kryhs said into the camera brightly. Toby could barely keep a straight face, he thought this was absolutely adorable. "So anyway I'm now in USA and I have a new roomate. He's a MAN. Wolf whistle I know right. Here he is, Toby Turner!" Toby popped himself into the view and grinned.  
"Hello Kryhs watchers! Or..Kratchers. Like crotch-ers-"  
"Okay seriously that was not appropriate. Um I guess that we can make  
some other video's?" Kryhs suggested. Toby blushed.  
"Oh..sure," he smirked. "Some place in the future."

Here's the first chapter! Woohoo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secrets and Lies

Kryhs woke up the next morning, first of all a little startled about where she was before realising that this was her new home. Stretching, she sat up and yawned before ruffling out her hair and padding down to the bathroom in her underwear before realising that actually, she shared this flat with a housemate. "Shit," she mumbled, before grabbing the closest thing to her which happened to be a red Tobuscus top sitting on the railing. Suddenly, Kryhs heard Toby's footsteps coming closer on the carpet, so she just grabbed the top and flew to the bathroom, locking the door. "Kryhs?" Toby called out, his voice coated with morning huskiness.

"Ummm yeah?" Kryhs called back, running to turn on a tap so that she didn't seem so obvious.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Y-yeah," Kryhs nodded, even though Toby was on the other side of the door.

"Great. Um if you need anything I'm in the kitchen," Toby yawned before leaving.

"Thanks!" Kryhs called. Once she heard the kettle boil she knew that Toby had finally left. Breathing out, she slowly clicked the lock on the door so it opened. She tiptoed to her room, grabbed her toiletry bag and slipped back into the bathroom without another glance.

Kryhs brushed her teeth, had a shower and then realised that most of her clothes were very wintery since she was British and the weather there meant that it was mostly cold or raining. It was rarely hot so her mother had packed a load of wintery clothes, but it was way too hot here for that. Kryhs sighed and found some short denim shorts crumpled up in her suitcase from the last holiday she went on, and just slipped on Toby's Tobuscus shirt again. He'd have to know she took it sometime after all.

When Kryhs finally appeared in the kitchen, her long curly brown hair pushed over one side of her shoulder, Toby was sitting at the bar with his phone, scrolling through YouTube comments.

"Hi," Kryhs smiled, joining him opposite. Toby glanced up and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her sit there.

"Um, wow, so the shirt fits, that's good," he smirked.

"Yeah sorry about that, my mum packed a load of winter clothes," Kryhs apologised.

"Say mom again?" Toby chucked.

"Mum?" Kryhs frowned. This just made Toby laugh again.

"That's so cute...we need to do another video soon, on my channel this time," he grinned.

"Sure," Kryhs smiled, now seeing what was so amusing. "You still haven't told me what your channel is yet!" Toby suddenly stopped laughing.

"Mmm yeah. Do you want a coffee? I'm having one," he said busily, hopping off the stool and making his way to the coffee machine. Kryhs blinked at this sudden behaviour but decided not to question it.

"Yeah sure," she muttered. Whilst Toby got them ready, Kryhs decided to check her comments on her last video on YouTube. Automatically, comments flooded in.

'Kryhs! You're with Tobuscus! OMGGGG.'

'Why are you living with Tobuscus?! Where can I join?'

'Two of my favourite gamers! Kryhs I love you! Toby I love you!'

'He's so hot and she's sexy as f. Perfect."

"IS NO ONE ELSE FANGIRLING OVER TOBUSCUS?"

'Toby ! 3'

'I ship it.'

Kryhs read the comments in shock. So Toby was incredibly famous? Why was he hiding it from her then?


	3. Chapter 3 - Mamabuscus

"Here's your coffee," Toby smiled, passing Kryhs the steaming cup.

"Thanks, Tobuscus/Tobygames," Kryhs said casually, sipping the coffee. Toby froze.

"Okay how did you find out?" he asked, sitting opposite her again.

"My viewers love you! They wasted no time telling me," Kryhs laughed. "But why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I didn't want you to judge me for my channel," Toby shrugged.

"Bless," Kryhs grinned, making Toby laugh too. "Anyway I wouldn't judge you. You're too cute for that." Toby laughed again and nodded.

"You're not so bad yourself. I'm going to my mom's today, did you wanna come too?" he suggested.

"That was quick! We're only on the first base!" Kryhs joked. Toby rolled his eyes playfully.

"She'd wanna meet the woman I'm sharing my apartment with," Toby insisted.

"Fine," Kryhs nodded. "I'll meet her."

Toby knocked on the front door. Kryhs had changed into her white tank top and deep blue shorts, completed with her cream heels. Toby's mum opened the door and grinned. "Toby honey!" she said, hugging him deeply.

"Hey mom, this is Kryhs," he smiled back.

"Hi Mrs Turner," Kryhs beamed.

"Oh aren't you gorgeous? Toby's lucky to have you!" Mrs Turner smiled.

"Oh, we're not together!" Kryhs laughed awkwardly.

"Not yet, but Toby's got that look in his eyes-"

"OKAY moving on," Toby interrupted. "Mom doesn't like my current girlfriend," he whispered to Kryhs. Kryhs laughed.

"Oh I don't think I could intrude on such a friendship," she joked, nudging Toby playfully.

"Please do, Jenna is a nightmare," Toby's mum rolled his eyes.

"You remind me of my own mum, Mrs Turner," Kryhs gazed at her, in wonder.

"Mom did you here how she said mom?! Is that not adorable?!" Toby laughed.

"Say it again Kryhs!" Toby's mother giggled.

"Mum," Kryhs frowned. Then she started laughing too. "Ahh dear. That's gonna be a running joke."

"Anyway come on in! I've got cherry pie!"

•••

"That was amazing," Kryhs complimented.

"Thank you dear," Mrs Turner grinned.

"Excuse me for a second," Toby muttered as his phone buzzed. He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"Probably Jenna," Mrs Turner sighed.

"Is she that bad?" Kryhs asked.

"Do you know what dear? Yes. She really is. I preferred Olga," Mrs Turner answered. "So Kryhs, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't," Kryhs mumbled. "My last one was a little violent and argumentative." Mrs Turner frowned sympathetically and place a comforting hand on Kryhs's own.

"So sorry dearest. Where is he now?"

"Jail," Kryhs smiled. "But he'll be back. He's got a restraining order, I just hope he's alright, he's nuts and I feel sorry for him."

"Do you mind saying what he did?"

"He stabbed my mum and punctured her lung. She's really sick because of it, even though it was 5 years ago," Kryhs sniffed. Toby's mum gasped.

"Oh my lord! Is she okay?"

"Well she's okay for now," Kryhs muttered, twirling her fork in her hands.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyone looking after her at home?"

"My dad. He's totally committed to her," Kryhs nodded. Toby walked back in.

"So Kryhs we need to go, Jenna's coming home to pick up something," Toby informed her.

"Oh so you'll be able to meet her after all. Enjoy that," Mrs Turner said, rolling her eyes. Kryhs smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it. Lets go then, Toby," she sighed. "Thank you again Mrs Turner."

"Please, call me mamabuscus," Mrs Turner giggled. "It makes me sound so much cooler."


	4. Chapter 4 - Kryhs, Jenna&naughty Gryphon

Jenna, somehow was already there when Kryhs and Toby finally got home. She was standing against the door impatiently, on her iPhone. "Oh, there you are," she yawned. Kryhs frowned, standing behind Toby so he could do his greetings. Kisses and whatnot.

"Sorry, we were at my mom's," Toby apologised. Jenna frowned.

"Who's we?" Toby stepped to the side and Kryhs came into view. The first thing Jenna felt was threatened. Jenna herself was blonde and everything about her screamed 'bitchy cheerleader' to Kryhs. She was in a bra-top and high waisted shorts and heels. Oh and her face was caked in makeup. Kryhs herself was a lot more beautiful. She had more of a softer face, she was slightly curvier and her hair was dark chocolate brown and quite big, long and curly. She always wore it to one side. Kryhs didn't really need makeup.

"Hi," Kryhs waved, giving Jenna a small smile. Jenna rolled her eyes as Toby opened the front door.

"I guess you're the new roommate," she said bitterly.

"Yeah," Kryhs nodded, suddenly having a very short span of patience for this girl. "Um you must be Jenna."

"Yeah," Jenna said shortly, before turning her back and following Toby inside. Kryhs let out a torrent of grumbles before walking in as well and shutting the door behind her. Toby and Jenna were making out against the wall. Well not really, Jenna was attacking his lips. Kryhs rolled her eyes and locked herself in her room until Jenna left. Toby knocked on her bedroom door a little later. Kryhs came to the door and opened if wearily. "Where's Miss Piggy?" she yawned. Toby smiled slightly.

"You don't like her either, then?" he guessed.

"Yeah, I prefer Jenna MARBLES," Kryhs frowned. "She looks like a wannabe Jenna Marbles." Toby laughed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. So, my viewers want us to do a q&a video," Toby began. Kryhs got up excitedly.

"Let's do it!" she grinned.

"Audience? Wha- what are you doing staring at Kryhs?! Pahaha it's cos she lives here silly INTRO DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS so anyway, we're doing a q&a for you all because you said you wanted us to," Toby explained to the camera, putting it down so that he and Kryhs were both in shot. Kryhs waved.

"Hello!" she smiled.

"That's Kryhs, Kryhs, audience, audience, Kryhs," Toby smiled. "She lives in my - GRYPHON DO NOT GO UP THAT COUNTER GODDANGIT!" Toby got up and ran after Gryphon, chasing him out of the kitchen. Kryhs laughed and decided to start the questions that Toby printed out.

"So whilst Toby skips around I'll do the first question...'have you met Jenna yet?' Yeah I did it today. It was a special time..." Kryhs smiled. Toby ran across the room in the background.

"GRYPHON! COME BACK!" he yelled. Kryhs giggled and carried on.

"'I ship you and Toby, please make it happen!' Well that's sweet of you..." Kryhs began, looking back at Toby again. All of a sudden, all she could imagine was Toby chasing their own little son one day and it made her smile. Then she remembered 3 things.

1) Toby had a girlfriend.

2) She's only known Toby for 3 days.

3) Why would Toby be interested in her?!

So Kryhs shook the thought out of her head.

•authors note•

guys I love reading your reviews they make me smile so much! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 - Toby's mad suggestion

Kryhs honestly wished that people would stop telling her how much they shipped her and Toby together. The morning after they did the q&a and Toby posted it onto his channel, both their Twitters absolutely blew up with the whole 'you two would make the best couple ever' tweets. Toby appeared took take it lightly, he got these kind of messages all the time, no matter who he was with. But Kryhs felt a little uncomfortable since she was so new to this. At the end of the day, she was always a solo act on her channel. The tweets themselves weren't what was making Kryhs so uncomfortable. It was the fact that she was trying to keep her distance with any relationship with Toby for two main reasons. First of all, Jenna would probably kill her. Second of all, she's only known Toby for 3 DAYS.

So Toby walked into the kitchen in the morning and Kryhs was sat round the breakfast bar on her Mac. "Good morning," Toby smiled, making his way to the coffee machine.

"Morning," Kryhs smiled back. "I tried to stick the kettle on but turns out you don't have one." Toby backtracked.

"You tried to do what with the who now?" he frowned.

"Stick on...oh god, I've gone all UK again, sorry. I meant I've tried to boil hot water for your coffee but I couldn't find the appropriate device," Kryhs explained, blushing slightly. Toby laughed.

"You are so cute! So what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Thought I would a tour of your homeland," Kryhs wondered, going back to her Mac and peering at the screen.

"Oh great. Well enjoy," Toby told her, fiddling around with the cups from the cupboard. Kryhs frowned at him.

"Wait, what? What are you doing today then?" she asked.

"Jenna. Well I'm not doing Jenna, God that sounds wrong, no I mean I'm going for lunch with her,"Toby said simply. Kryhs shut her laptop with a snap and slumped onto the table.

"Why are you dating an anorexic Miss Piggy?" Kryhs asked seriously, gaining a smile from Toby.

"She's nicer when you get to know her. Why don't we all go out for lunch?" Toby suggested. Kryhs laughed at him.

"That's like saying why don't we feed ourselves to Satan," she said darkly.

"Oh wow," Toby spluttered. "That's deep." Kryhs giggled which made Toby laugh again. "So is that a no?" he checked. Kryhs stared at him.

"You were serious? Toby I don't know if that's a good idea," Kryhs frowned, nibbling her plump lips nervously.

"But you'll lighten the mood! You did last time!" Toby exclaimed.

"Last time being yesterday? Toby I locked myself in my room as you two were playing Mouth Wars," Kryhs told him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "But fine, I'll go with you both, just to crack the odd joke. Also, I'm vlogging today." Toby's mouth twisted in an odd shape.

"Um about that, Jenna doesn't really like being in vlogs," he muttered. Kryhs rolled her eyes.

"Great. Anything else that I should know about Her Royal Highness?"

"Yeah, um she only eats low fat everything, she hates video games and she hates dogs," Toby ticked off each one with his finger.

"WOAH, slow down, what?" Kryhs coughed. "She hates dogs, so what so you do with Gryphon when she comes?"

"I have to keep him in my room," Toby sighed heavily.

"Poor Gryph," Kryhs mumbled. "Okay she hates video games...which leads me to ask why the crap are you dating her?"

"Good question," Toby let out a wry laugh.

"And last of all, she only eats low fat stuff? So where are we going to eat today?" Kryhs asked curiously, as Gryphon came padding into the kitchen.

"A pizza place," Toby grumbled.

"Right, sure, lowfat crazy phsyco wants to eat in a greasy pizza place. Yup, makes perfect sense," Kryhs groaned, smacking her head on her palm. This was going to be a longgggg day.

Guys I actually love reading your reviews so much omfg seriously I love you all BuscusFamily 3 Working so hard to give you the chapters in the best form they can be.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner with The Shedevil

"Hey Jenna, sorry we're late," Toby apologised, kissing Jenna on the cheek. "SOMEONE wanted to check out every clothes store we passed on the way. Including Victoria's Secret. I won't say who." Kryhs blushed and whacked Toby on the arm.

"Yeah I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend but we are back for you now," she smiled to Jenna. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well they've saved us a table, lets go," she muttered sourly, walking to the table near the back of the restaurant. Kryhs stood where she was, making faces behind Jenna's back. Toby spluttered in laughter. Jenna turned around angrily. Toby smothered his laughing with a cough and pushed Kryhs forward gently, as an inclination to start walking. Kryhs and Toby got over and Toby sat next to Jenna whilst Kryhs sat opposite them.

"So, Jenna," she began. "What do you like doing with your life?"

"I'm gonna be a cosmetic surgeon," Jenna told her. "Nothing would make me happier than changing people's faces for the better. God knows some people need it." Kryhs gave Toby a look that said 'are you serious?!' Toby shrugged and diverted his attention to the menu.

"Okay...so..um..."

"So Toby what are you ordering?" Jenna interrupted her, clearly bored of the conversation.

"Um I was just gonna get a pepperoni pizza," Toby muttered.

"So am I," Kryhs agreed.

"266 calories, straight down," Jenna yawned.

"Oh dear Jesus," Kryhs groaned, sick of her behaviour already.

"SO ANYWAY," Toby interrupted them.

"So Toby, guess what, the White Grass Beauty School accepted me!" Jenna said excitedly, cuddling up to Toby.

"Oh? That's great, how do you know, what did they say?" Toby asked, looking slightly uncomfortable under Jenna's sudden embrace.

"They said I had a one in a hundredth chance of getting a place," Jenna told him, clapping her hands in glee.

"And how many places are there on offer?" Toby frowned.

"Well. None, they're fully booked, but doesn't one in a hundredth mean that I have a place, right?"

"Not if there's no places on offer," Kryhs rolled her eyes. "That means you DON'T have a place."

"What?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Jenna, to be a cosmetic surgeon, you have to have an IQ higher than 0.5, which sadly you don't acquire," Kryhs told her.

"Haha, hilarious," Jenna said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Hilarious? That's a BIG word, a whole nine letters! Well DONE Jen Jen!" Kryhs cooed. Toby was struggling to keep a straight face, so thank God that the waiter turned up. He had a mass of curly hair, he was tall and had beautiful green eyes. He was like an even better looking Harry Styles. If that was even possible.

"Hey. Can I take your order?" he asked. He was British too. Jenna was a flirt and immediately started twirling her blonde hair in between her fingers. She may have been a flirt but Kryhs was able to be an even bigger one.

"You can take my number," Jenna smiled sweetly, licking her lips. Toby didn't look fazed, he was used to this. The waiter grinned.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend be a little upset?" he teased.

"Oh no, have her," Toby rolled his eyes.

"Could we have two pepperoni pizza's and your low fat salad please?" Jenna asked. Kryhs saw Toby getting pretty irritated.

"Do you work out?" Kryhs asked, leaning forward on her table slightly so that clearly her chest could be seen.

"Um...sure," the waiter smirked, turning to Kryhs and his eyes lighting up.

"I can tell," Kryhs smiled, playing with her hair and biting on her bottom lip.

"You're actually really cute..." the waiter began.

"Um, I'm working to be a beautician," Jenna interrupted, leaning her whole top half of her body across the table. Kryhs glanced at Toby who was face palming himself.

"Yeah and three Sprite's thanks bye now!" Toby dismissed him. The waiter who looked really pleased with himself smiled and backed away. "WOW, guys, what was that a 'lets see who can get into Mary Poppin's pants day?"

"Is Mary Poppins the only British person you could think of? And anyway, I'm single, i can flirt with whoever I want, I'm not in a relationship like SOME. Toby, don't be jealous, you are much better looking," Kryhs grinned, making Toby smile back.

"Debateable," Jennie yawned, going back to her phone. "I need to use the little girls room." Jenna got up and left and Kryhs stared at her in shock.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Toby, did you not just hear what she said?" she hissed.

"Yeah," Toby stretched. "Happens every single day."

"Are you okay with this? Toby I hate her," Kryhs told him firmly. Toby winced.

"Kryhs," he said in a baby voice. "Hate is a vewy stwong word." Kryhs laughed.

"Whilst she's gone, can we go back to my vlog? My viewers love you so much," she said.

"Nope, MY TURN," Toby stuck his tongue out, taking out his iPhone. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Kryhs beamed.

"Anddd...go...Audience?! Wh-what are you doing staring at Kryhs in a pizza place that I won't name cos I don't want to SPONSOR! INTRODARKNESSTHENREDNESSTHENWHITENESS so today I am here with Kryhs and Jenna, about to eat pizza apart from Jenna who's having salad. Say hi Kryhs!" Kryhs waved and blew a kiss. "How hot was that, how freaking hot was that? Hothothothothothottt." Toby began singing. "I'm here with Kryhs, eating food, I'm here with Kryhs...doing the...dude...that didn't rhyme." Kryhs laughed.

"You're so weird," she giggled. She glanced across the restaurant to see if their food was ready and saw Jenna chatting with the waiter again. "Toby, Jenna's chatting with Mary Poppins again," Kryhs yawned, getting bored of her behaviour.

"I honestly do not care. That's right audience, I do not care any more," Toby told the camera honestly. Kryhs giggled and gave Toby a high five. Once Toby finished the video he posted it and comments flew in. The top comment already which had 100+ likes said

'It's the end of Toby&Jenna as we know it! YES. FINALLY. BRING ON TOBY AND KRYHS!'


	7. Chapter 7 - Heartbreak &a confusing kiss

"Jenna! It's over! Get over it!" Toby shouted, getting frustrated.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" Jenna screamed, before storming out of the apartment in anger. Kryhs rolled her eyes from where she was sipping her ice cold orange juice as the door slam. Toby swore under his breath and sat down on the sofa miserably.

"Toby," Kryhs began.

"Don't," Toby interrupted sadly. "I know, it was for the best, I understand."

"No you don't. You don't understand what that witch is doing to you," Kryhs said quietly. Toby glanced up at Kryhs and sighed.

"I'm gonna go to bed," he mumbled, before getting up and mooching away. Kryhs groaned and hit her forehead. She was upset that Toby was upset but realised that there was nothing she could do.

Toby woke up a little later. "I knew that people didn't like Jenna," he ranted to Kryhs a little later over a coffee in their breakfast bar. "But I just was sick of feeling so lonely, I had to have someone."

"You've got me now," Kryhs smiled softly, reaching to touch Toby's hand in comfort.

"I know, I'm lucky," Toby grinned sheepishly. "Oh god my life feels like a mess."

"Why don't you record yourself playing Happy Wheels or something? That should take your mind off this whole situation," Kryhs suggested.

"Good plan, I guess," Toby sighed, getting up and making his way to his camera and MacBook. Kryhs smiled and watched him from where she sat.

"HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE!" Toby grinned to the camera, which took Kryhs by surprise a little. She was shocked at how much a smile could cover pain. "I am here playing Happy Wheels to get over my break up. Even though I'm not happy, the wheels are though and that's all that matters! By the way, Kryhs has coffee, I like coffee." Kryhs laughed and got up, happy to see Toby so smiley again. She made her way to sit next to him.

"Don't mind me," she giggled. She patiently sat next to him and watched him play around, totally in admiration. Soon, Toby decided to play Slender instead. "Oh, there's Gryph- GRYPHON DON'T PEE ON THE CHAIR!" Kryhs screamed, jumping off the chair.

"Oh crap, okay just put the chair to the side and I'll clean it later," Toby muttered. "I TOLD YA'LL GRYPHON WOULD PEE ON YA!" Kryhs laughed and pushed the chair away, spraying it with disinfectant.

"Should I get another chair?" she asked Toby.

"No need, we're nearly done here," Toby nodded. "Um just sit on my lap so you're still in shot." Kryhs blinked in shock.

"Oh? Okay," she agreed. She went to place herself on Toby's lap and he put an arm around her to reach the keyboard. Kryhs couldn't believe it. It felt so right when she was this close to Toby.

"Oh god DANGIT HE'S BEHIND ME, OH NOO, NOOOOOOOOO ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH yep I'm dead." Kryhs laughed hysterically which made Toby laugh too. They stared at each other suddenly and had NO idea what was happening but for some reason, their lips connected, softly and gently. Kryhs broke it and bit her lip, shaking her head and getting off his lap.

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry," Toby whispered, before getting up and leaving the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. Kryhs just stood there, her head in her hands, more confused than ever.


	8. Chapter 8 - Toby's honesty

Kryhs sat down in her chair and sighed heavily. She had no idea what had happened but she knew that kissing Toby felt so right. She felt slightly guilty that Toby has to leave. The doorbell rung and Kryhs went to answer it. It was Mamabuscus. "Hello Kryhs," she beamed.

"Hello," Kryhs sniffed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mamabuscus frowned. Kryhs shook her head.

"No...uh...come in, Toby's out," she sighed, stepping aside to let her in. Mamabuscus stepped in and took off her jacket.

"Right, what happened?" she asked, staring the coffee maker and sitting herself on the sofa, patting the seat next to her. Kryhs went to sit next to her, her head in her hands. Mamabuscus waited patiently for Kryhs to answer. Kryhs took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. Mamabuscus? I really like your son. Like REALLY like him," she began. Mamabuscus clapped her hands in excitement.

"I knew it! You too were so perfect at dinner!"

"Thank you...so he broke up with Jenna today," Kryhs confirmed.

"Oh my god this just gets better and better," Mamabuscus said in shock.

"And today, when he was playing Slender, Gryphon peed on the chair I was sitting on and then I sat on Toby's lap and we kind of ...kissed..." Kryhs finished, biting her lip. Mamabuscus stared at her in shock.

"Eventful day," she mused.

"And it was a mistake, clearly, I stood up afterwards and he told me it was a mistake and he was sorry and just kinda slammed out of the apartment," Kryhs sighed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Mamabuscus asked, unsure of where to go from here.

"Yes! It felt so right but I've only known him for a few days. This isn't right. Clearly, he doesn't feel the same," Kryhs said sadly. Her deep eyes filled with worry and upset. Before Mrs Turner could say anything, the front door opened and Toby walked in. He froze when he saw Kryhs and his mother.

"Well, I guess you two need to sort this out, I'll be in the garden with Gryph," Mamabuscus dismissed herself, giving Kryhs one last smile before leaving. Toby shut the door behind him and leant against it. There was an awkward silence.

"Kryhs..."

"Toby, I know it was a mistake. I'm sorry for...uh.."

"It was as much your fault as mine," Toby interrupted her. "So don't." Kryhs groaned.

"This is so complicated. Okay. So where to we go from here?"

"The thing is, I haven't known you for that long. And our friendship is freaking awesome already. I don't know if I wanna kill that-"

"So stay friends. Fine," Kryhs nodded, seeing that coming but not being able to stop the dissapointment.

"Okay..." Toby said awkwardly. Kryhs bit her lip again and Toby couldn't take it anymore. "Kryhs? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kryhs sighed heavily. "As long as you don't make me call Jenna and tell her that you want her back." Toby smirked slightly.

"No. I know we're gonna stay friends and everything but...could I kiss you one last time?" Kryhs blinked in confusion before noticing that actually, Toby felt the same but he didn't want to go down the Jenna road again. She nodded slowly. Toby approached her nervously. Once he got close to her, he put his hands on her cheeks, so they supported her head, and he leant in. Kryhs' eyes fluttered shut as his soft lips met hers. This was even more magical than the first one. Kryhs would've let it go further if Toby didn't break it.

"So...um...friends?" Kryhs tried, touching her lips tenderly, trying to savour the feeling.

"Yeah, s-sure. I'm...uh..gonna see what my mom's doing," Toby muttered, turning away and making his way into the garden, leaving Kryhs dazed and even more confused.


	9. Chapter 9 - Twitter conversations

A few days passed. A few, AWKWARD days passed. It was pretty bad. Kryhs would wake up, drink coffee and then tour the city, as Toby went about his business. Her viewers weren't very happy about the lack of Toby being in her vlogs, which got Kryhs a little upset since she gained half a million subscribers alone from being in Toby's videos, and she felt like they only watched her in the hope that he would be in them. Toby was getting the same response - he had gained nearly half a million from being in Kryhs' video and they all expected to see her a lot more. Soon, Kryhs had to tweet about it. One morning, she got out her phone and tweeted her 3 million followers:

'Look, I am sorry for the lack of Toby in my video's okay I'll sort something out so please stop asking me about it thanks.'

Toby read it on his phone from where he was sitting on the couch, flicking through some paperwork. He glanced up at Kryhs who was sitting in the recliner chair, her head resting on her palm. Toby didn't know what to do so he decided just to retweet it. He checked his own mentions and saw around over one thousand tweets asking about Jenna. He decided to reply to one, which said

'please tell me you and Jenna are over & you and Kryhs are dating.'

He took a deep breath and typed

'I can promise you one of those things are true.'

Kryhs read it as it came up on her timeline and sighed to herself. Of course her feelings for Toby had gone but she had no idea if his feelings for her had disappeared. Her timeline then exploded full of

'YOU TWO ARE DATING?! YES'

of which Kryhs rolled her eyes and replied

'Guys, think about it. Him and Jenna are over. That's the true part #sillybillies'.

She smiled slightly as her followers slowly understood and tweeted about their disappointment. So she decided to make the whole situation lighter by tweeting

'Hey, I'm just as disappointed as you! ;) x'

Toby read it from the sofa and tweeted her

'You and me both!'

Kryhs smiled at him, a real, proper smile. Toby grinned back.

"Can we not be so weird now?" he asked hopefully. "We can forget about it, right?" Kryhs laughed slightly.

"Forget about what? I have no idea what you're talking about," she joked, pushing her long dark curly hair out of her eyes. Toby laughed knowingly.

"Nice. Well, video time I think. Happy Wheels."

"Nice, Gryphon's sleeping in my room so no peeing on chairs," Kryhs told him, standing up and stretching.

"Great, I'll set it up, since we never actually posted the last video."

"Hello once again audience! When we left off...I was trying to beat this level and failed, so I'm here not to fail and somehow win. Don't ask me how. Oh and Kryhs is here ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KROBY SHIPPERS?" Toby said into the camera, clicking on the level to load.

"Hello hello," Kryhs winked.

"Is that really what cops say in England?" Toby suddenly asked.

"No, that's a myth. I've never met a policeman that says 'hello hello," Kryhs said firmly, crossing her arms. "It's like that automatic thing that people do when putting on British accents. Do one and I'll show you."

"Oh right okay... NO HEADACHE PUPPY, GODDANGIT. I need to restart this...but hey, this is so much more interesting," Toby muttered, closing everything down and restarting.

"That wasn't the accent by the way," Kryhs smirked cheekily.

"Oh yeah aha, right ummmm...George, may you pass me the tea and the crumpets? There's a good lad," Toby said haughtily, his head held high. Kryhs burst out laughing which made Toby laugh which made Kryhs laugh even harder.

"That...was...awful," she giggled. "Why do people automatically ask for tea and crumpets, use the most British name out there and then hold up their head like meerkats?" Kryhs asked, fanning her cheeks with her hand.

"Hey, George wasn't the most British name! It could've been Alfred!" Toby said defensively as Happy Wheels reloaded.

"Toby you only say that because we were watching The Dark Knight yesterday," Kryhs frowned.

"Not true! Well it is...but that is not the point here, missy!" Yep, Kryhs and Toby were back.

As friends, of course.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Phonecall

"Hello?" Kryhs spoke into the phone as she watched Toby try and get Gryphon out of the freezer. (Long story.)

"Hello sweetie!" Kryhs's mother beamed. "How's life?"

"Fine thank you," Kryhs muttered. "Mum you haven't called in ages and wont answer my texts or calls. What's up?" There was a moment of silence before Kryhs' mum spoke again.

"Well Danny's out of jail," she began.

"Goodbye, mum," Kryhs sighed, about to hang up.

"KRYHS WAIT," her mum said quickly. Kryhs sighed again and kept the line open.

"Wait for what? You know my feelings on Danny! It's never happening again!" Kryhs exclaimed, making Toby glance over from where he held Gryphon in his arms.

"I know! But I just want you to be happy," her mother hissed.

"I am happy here!" Kryhs insisted.

"Oh yes, I've seen the video evidence of that," her mother muttered.

"You've never met...look, I'm not having this conversation right now, thank you," Kryhs whispered harshly.

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to lift Danny's restraining order then?" Kryhs' mother asked, with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"I think you forget that it's because of him that you're in the state that you are," Kryhs rolled her eyes. "And if you dare lift that order, I will NEVER speak to you again."

"Yeah you will," Kryhs' mother sighed heavily.

"Yeah maybe you're right," Kryhs admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, I've gotta go, I think Toby's calling, love you, call you tomorrow, bye!" Kryhs hung up and threw her iPhone across the sofa. Toby gave her a sceptical look from where he stood across the room.

"I really didn't call you," he smirked.

"I know," Kryhs admitted, her face in her hands. Toby put Gryphon down.

"Okay, tell me," he sighed, making his way to the sofa and plonking himself next to Kryhs.

"My ex boyfriend is in jail," Kryhs began with such a huge sigh it took Toby by surprise. "Well, was in jail. He's out now apparently."

"That sucks. Is he dangerous?" Toby asked quietly.

"Oh hell yeah. In a weird, psychotic way," Kryhs said flippantly.

"Right. And your mom wants to do what?"

"Lift the order so we can get back together," Kryhs groaned, face-palming herself.

"Ummm...why...y?" Toby asked in confusion as Gryphon jumped up to join them on the sofa.

"Oh she's not schizophrenic but it's something like that," Kryhs informed him. "So her normal self, she hates Danny with more passion than any of us. But when she's not herself, like when I was on the phone to her just now, she sees the good in everyone. Like...overly-bubbly. It's madness," Kryhs sad sadly.

"And you don't want Danny anywhere near you?" Toby double-checked.

"Never again," Kryhs shook her head.

"Then it won't happen! Sorted!" Toby said simply. "Oh! Gryphon, you're nose is all cold and icy."

"How did Gryphon get into the freezer?" Kryhs suddenly asked curiously, scratching the back of Gryphon's ear.

"It all started when I was born," Toby began, making Kryhs laugh already.

•••

Sorry everyone I am SO tired. Next chapter being written now. I love your reviews by the way! Just friends, I know, it sucks right? Hmm


	11. Chapter 11 - a q&a and a shock for Toby

"Hey everyone! So I thought I'd make a Q&A with Toby here since you guys wanted him in my videos so here he is," Kryhs grinned into her camera. Toby sat next to her and saluted.

"Is that your intro?" he asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kryhs blushed. "Unless you can find something else for me to say."

"Well HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE is always an option," Toby offered.

"That's yours! I couldn't use that," Kryhs hissed, fixing her hair.

"What are your viewers' names?"

"We didn't have one until you thought of 'Kratchers'," Kryhs tutted. "Which we established sounds like crotch-ers..."

"Oh yeah," Toby laughed. "That's an awesome one!"

"Isn't it just," Kryhs sighed sarcastically. "Anyway are you ready for the q&a?"

"Born ready," Toby smirked.

"Great. First question..what's each others bad habits?"

"Easy. Kryhs likes spicy food and literally the cupboard is full of spicy stuff," Toby grinned cheekily.

"Okay well Toby's is that he makes a song about EVERYTHING," Kryhs giggled. Toby blushed.

"That's not true," he began, but couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay then what's the next question all knowing one?"

"Um who goes to bed first?" Kryhs read it out. "I do."

"You are a wuss to be honest," Toby stated bluntly.

"Am not!" Kryhs gasped in mock shock. "Just because I'm not up all night watching Scandal-"

"Speaking of, why has Sky cancelled a bunch of the series links for that?" Toby suddenly frowned.

"Well there was a clash with Keeping Up with the Kardashian's," Kryhs began.

"Oh right yeah, that crap that you watch?"

"It's not crap! Hey it's either that or House!"

"Um well apparently the only one that wants to eat pork chops and watch Hugh Laurie hobble around is you," Toby smirked as Gryphon came pottering across the carpet.

"Hey, it's more educational than watching a über flexible orange dog and an undernourished boy who has a head full of blonde hair skipping around," Kryhs shot back.

"HUH? ADVENTURE TIME IS VERY EDUCATIONAL AND IF GRYPHON COULD TURN INTO ANY SHAPE MY LIFE WOULD BE A LOT EASIER," Toby defended.

"But I'm pretty sure that Gryphon's life wouldn't be," Kryhs laughed. "Next question. Are we going to this years Summer in the City?"

"OF COURSE," Toby grinned.

"I'll tag along too," Kryhs nodded. "I've never got to go one and actually it's approaching really quickly.

"Yeah I know," Toby frowned. "I guess we have to make arrangements."

"Next question...why aren't you two dating OH LORD NEXT QUESTION!" Kryhs rushed through it quickly. Toby began to laugh as his phone began to ring. He picked it up and frowned deeply when he saw it was Jenna.

"Hello? Jenna? What? Um...Slow down...huh...? Are you s-sure? O-okay, come on over..i guess..." Toby hung up in complete shock, his face pale and his heartbeat rapidly increasing.

"Toby? What's wrong?" Kryhs asked quickly, pausing the video camera.

"Jenna...she...uh...she's pregnant..."

Well frankly this can either go two ways, Jenna's a slut and has gotten herself pregnant by some dude or its Toby's or she's lying. You'll find out in the next chapter! X


	12. Chapter 12 - Kryhs is crushed

"What?" Kryhs laughed weakly.

"That's what she told me," Toby said in a muffled voice. Kryhs felt sick to her stomach.

"Um. Congrats?" she tried.

"KRYHS!"

"What?" Kryhs groaned.

"This isn't a GOOD thing," Toby hissed.

"Don't you wanna have kids?" Kryhs frowned, standing up.

"Sure! But not right now and not with Jenna," Toby sighed sadly.

"So she's got you on lockdown," Kryhs muttered. "Right."

"She'll be here in a minute," Toby said quietly.

"I'm gonna call your mum," Kryhs decided, taking action to hide her heartbreak. "She deserves to hear about this."

"You don't have to," Toby sighed.

"Oho yeah I do!" Kryhs exclaimed.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Mamabuscus hissed, almost spilling her Sprite.

"Mom, please, calm down," Toby begged. "I don't think I can do this."

"No one is forcing you," Mamabuscus blinked.

"He has to," Kryhs said quietly. "Especially if the baby's his."

"If?" Toby asked, a little offended.

"Oh come on," Kryhs rolled her eyes. "Jenna is no saint. If that baby's yours it will not only be a miracle but it would also be the proof that actually there are a few more undiscovered wonders of the world." Mamabuscus laughed.

"Kryhs you're right. I don't think she's being truthful," she told Toby, who wasn't actually listening.

"Right-" The doorbell rung. "Oh god that's her. Okay mom, Kryhs, please be good," Toby asked desperately.

"Whatever," Mamabuscus shrugged.

"Done," Kryhs mumbled. Toby gave a small smile of appreciation then went to answer the door. Standing there, was Jenna, looking pretty distraught.

"Toby," she gave a small sob and rushed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as well and have a heavy sigh.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be okay. Come on in," he whispered. Kryhs said nothing but just sipped her apple juice, hearing the ice cubes clink against her glass. Jenna sat down opposite Kryhs and Mamabuscus.

"Hey guys," Jenna sniffed.

"Hello," Mamabuscus said shortly.

"'Sup," Kryhs said darkly, folding her arms.

"So you're pregnant?" Mamabuscus asked skeptically, moving her dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well apparently so," Jenna shrugged, taking the latte that Toby made for her.

"Have you had an ultrasound?" Toby asked her quietly.

"Um no. Not yet," Jenna answered.

"So what happens now?" Mamabuscus asked curiously, eyeing Jenna up and down.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure this baby is Toby's. I just wanted to tell him. I don't necessarily want you to be there 100%, because we're not together and I know that things didn't work out very well-" Jenna seemed to begin to cry again. Toby gave her another hug.

"Of course I'll be there," he told her comfortingly.

"I-I love you Toby," Jenna began.

"I..." Toby glanced up to Kryhs, who's eyes were shimmering with a fresh batch of tears.

'Please, Toby,' she begged in her head. 'Don't say it. She's lying. It's not true. Please, not after everything she's done, not after you kissed me, PLEASE.' Toby's eyes locked with Kryhs' for a moment and he knew what he really felt. But how could he just abandon Jenna in this time? It wasn't the right thing to do.

"I...I l-love you too," he stuttered awkwardly. Kryhs let the tears spill out and she got up, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house. Toby gulped and Mamabuscus sighed at him before getting her own coat on to follow Kryhs outside. Before she left, though, Mamabuscus glanced at Jenna who was cuddled up to Toby, and Jenna gave the smallest, most slyly secret sinister smile Mamabuscus had ever seen.

OH JENNA. YOU BAD GIRL. okay so Kryhs and Toby need to get together ASAP lol why am I torturing everyone including myself.

By the way, I laughed so hard at your reviews, you guys are AWESOME

Love and hugs, next chapter tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13 - Kryhs moves out

"Kryhs! Sweetie! Where are you going?" Mamabuscus asked quickly, following Kryhs into the road.

"I don't know or care!" Kryhs shouted back, currently too hurt to even think straight.

"Kryhs, just stop!" Mamabuscus yelped. Kryhs finally spun around as a truck zoomed around 30 centimetres away from her. Kryhs saw how close the truck was to smashing into her and placed a hand to her chest in shock, hyperventilating. The tears kept on falling thick and fast though. Mamabuscus finally caught up with her and gently pushed her out of the road and onto the pavement.

"Calm down, honey," Mamabuscus whispered to her, drying her eyes.

"My life is currently crap," she cried, pushing her side fringe out of her face in distress. "Just a few days ago we kissed and he asked to kiss me again! I mean why ask to kiss me if you're going to go straight back to your ex?"

"Kryhs, if Jenna's pregnant then Toby can't do much than stay with her through it. He's doing the right thing, believe it or not," Mamabuscus broke the news to her. "It would be cruel not to get back with her."

"I cannot stay there anymore," Kryhs muttered, the tears falling again.

"Why not?"

"Because when the baby comes then I'm going to have to handle the guy I love-"

"You love Toby?" Mamabuscus gasped. "Oh Kryhs, I didn't know that you felt so strongly for him."

"I'm pretty sure it's been love ever since I saw him chasing Gryphon and I imagined him...chasing our child like that one day," Kryhs blushed, looking at the pavement.

"Oh my gosh! That's love alright!" Mamabuscus swooned, but then her face fell. "But it's going to be Toby chasing his own child in your house."

"I know, which is why I can't stay there anymore," Kryhs told her.

"Okay so...where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Kryhs shrugged.

"Here, stay at mine then," Mamabuscus decided, "because Jenna will what to move in with Toby."

"Where did you go?" Toby blinked as he opened the door the Mamabuscus and Kryhs behind her, not making any eye contact with Toby.

"Kryhs is moving in with me," Mamabuscus announced. Toby's face went into total shock.

"What? Why?"

"So Jenna can move in with you," Mamabuscus said shortly. "Come in, Kryhs, lets go and pack up your stuff." She stepped in and Kryhs stepped in too, somehow dodging Toby and rushing into her bedroom. They packed in around 5 minutes and then Mamabuscus pulled the suitcase outside. Kryhs swallowed and followed her but Toby stopped her.

"Kryhs you don't have to do this," he said almost desperately.

"I can see where your heart lies," Kryhs whispered, feeling the tears build back up. "See ya." Kryhs turned around and left, passing Jenna who was on her way in. "You've won," Kryhs muttered to her in defeat, before rushing out of the apartment to start another new life.

••

Started school yesterday. Yay. This story is going to be a good one, I can feel it. And you're still cracking me up with your reviews. I won't keep this pregnancy up for too long, don't worry aha x


	14. Chapter 14 - Toby finds out the truth

"Good morning, Kryhs," Mamabuscus smiled sadly, as Kryhs came slouching into the room.

"Morning," Kryhs sniffed, her eyes rimmed red. She had clearly been crying.

"Sweetie," Mamabuscus waved her over and Kryhs sat next to her on the sofa, rubbing her eyes. "You didn't sleep very well last night did you?" she asked Kryhs sympathetically.

"Nope," Kryhs mumbled. "I'm sorry if I kept you up."

"You didn't," Mamabuscus blinked. "But I am so worried about you."

"I'm fine," Kryhs lied, wiping her eyes and running her fingers through her thick curly brown hair. "But I think I've left my mum's necklace at Toby's place."

"That's fine, we'll go and get it," Mamabuscus offered, rubbing Kryhs' shoulder.

"I don't think I can step back in there, though," Kryhs swallowed.

"You will, I'll come with you, it's okay," Mamabuscus told her comfortingly. "Do you have any idea where the necklace could be?"

"I think it fell into the bathroom bin when I was clearing all my toiletries," Kryhs shrugged, taking a deep breath. "But I do think that if we need to get going, we should get going from now."

"Are you ready?" Mamabuscus asked Kryhs, who was walking around in circles as they waited for Toby to answer the door.

"Ready but nervous," Kryhs admitted, playing with her fingers anxiously. Toby opened the front door. He looked a little depressed. His eyes lit up when he saw Kryhs standing there.

"Don't get excited," Mamabuscus told him dryly. "Kryhs' just left something, I'm just here to help her look for it."

"Right, of course," Toby muttered, stepping aside. Kryhs nearly burst into tears in the mere sight of Toby's face. She walked past her with her head held down and rushed to the bathroom. Mamabuscus gave Toby a kiss on the cheek and followed Kryhs in. She shut the door behind her.

"Let's check the bins then," Mamabuscus got straight down to business, opening the bin. Kryhs bit her lip and peered inside.

"Oh my god," she muttered. "There's like three pregnancy tests in there." Mamabuscus made a look of disgust.

"Ugh that's vile," she said underneath her breath. Kryhs noticed a faint 'O' on one of the screens.

"There's no 'O' in the word 'pregnant'," Kryhs frowned, pushing her hair to one side of her shoulder.

"But there is in 'POSITIVE'," Mamabuscus shrugged.

"These are 'clear blue' tests. They have the word 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant-" Kryhs and Mamabuscus both froze and stared at each other. Mamabuscus grabbed some toilet tissue and folded it into a wad. She reached into the bin and picked up a few of the tests with the tissues as a glove and gasped sharply. Kryhs looked over at it and saw 'NOT PREGNANT' on all of them.

"THAT LYING LITTLE-"

"Kryhs! It's a lie! It's all a lie!" Mamabuscus said in excitement, but also in rage. Kryhs swallowed her anger and tried to think clearly without getting her head in a loop.

"We need to tell Toby!" she said suddenly. "This is a part of her plans!" Kryhs opened the door and Mamabuscus was walking behind her. "TOBY!" Kryhs called.

"Where has he gotten to?" Mamabuscus wondered out loud. Kryhs turned into Toby's room. Jenna was in there, filing her nails, and Toby was on the phone.

"WHY WOULD YOU LIE?!" Kryhs screamed at Jenna, not able to keep in her anger.

"What the hell are you on about?" Jenna frowned, her eyes darting from Mamabuscus to Kryhs. Toby finished his call and frowned.

"Guys, can you not?" he asked quietly. Mamabuscus showed Toby the 'not pregnant' tests. His face went pale and Jenna's mouth twisted into odd shapes.

"Jenna...?" Toby whispered shakily. Jenna took a deep breath before saying pathetically

"I...um...lost the baby?"

"Oh SHUT UP," Kryhs yelled. "THE DATE IS ON HERE, THIS WAS DONE TWO DAYS AGO YOU FREAK! YOU TOLD TOBY TWO DAYS AGO!" Jenna swallowed and Toby stood up.

"You lied? YOU LIED ABOUT A BABY?"

"Toby it was the only thing I could do to get you away from THAT!" Jenna exclaimed.

"DO NOT CALL KRYHS A 'THAT'!" Mamabuscus and Toby both yelped at the same time.

"Just leave," Toby hissed. "Right now, I don't ever want to see you again." Jenna rolled her eyes, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and left the apartment. Kryhs, Toby and Mamabuscus was left standing there in an awkward silence, not too sure what to do or say next.

**Guys I was all prepared to keep Jenna's little tricks up for a few chapters but I wouldn't have the guts to torture you guys x) So everything's good again, right?**

**WRONG. Cos Danny's out of jail and he's searching for his one true love - Kryhs. Uh-oh.**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, only you can make me smile like that xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Together?

"That little minx," Mamabuscus hissed. Kryhs wiped her tears away and rushed over to Toby, who closed his arms over her immediately and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry," Toby mumbled.

"For what?" Kryhs sniffed.

"Not believing you guys...I should've known really," Toby explained, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Don't blame yourself for that tart's actions!" Mamabuscus told him sharply, placing her hands on her hips. "I cannot believe that she would lie about being pregnant. That's disgusting, that's disturbing, that's diabolical!"

"I know. I'm never going back to her again," Toby stated.

"Great. Well are you guys all hungry after that shock? I say we get a Chinese in," Mamabuscus suggested, calming down and whipping out her mini fan.

"Mom, why do you carry that thing around with you?" Toby blinked, his chin now resting on Kryhs' head as Mamabuscus switched on her pocket-fan and felt the cool breeze calm her down.

"You never know when it will come in handy," Mamabuscus shrugged.

"Gotta love a bit of Chinese," Kryhs smiled happily, just glad to be in the same house as Toby and Gryphon again. She loved Mamabuscus and everything but she honestly missed Toby a lot, even if it was just for one night.

"I still can't believe you prefer noodles to rice," Toby said in shock, feeding Gryphon some of his chicken balls.

"Shut up and feed Gryph some more of your balls," Kryhs stuck her tongue out cheekily.

"That's what she said," Toby muttered, before him and Kryhs burst into complete peals of laughter. Mamabuscus shook her head, grinning.

"You two are awful. I don't understand why you can't get together now," she sighed, taking a sip of her water. Kryhs and Toby looked at each other, not seeming to be able to move their vision from themselves.

"Neither do I," Toby said softly. Kryhs blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You didn't want to ruin out friendship?" Kryhs reminded him.

"Oh right. Yeah," Toby frowned.

"Oh just do it you two! If its that bad then bow out of it, but at least give it a go," Mamabuscus sighed heavily. Kryhs and Toby both smiled at each other.

"Well I'm ready when you are," Kryhs laughed lightly, before Toby dived over to her and tickled her on the sofa, straddling her. Kryhs giggled as Toby tickled her merciless. Mamabuscus laughed as well and went into the kitchen to give Gryphon his water. Kryhs' phone rang and she picked it up, unlocking it.

"TOBY, STOP IT FOR A SECOND. ARGHH HAHA STOP! Hello?"

"Kryhs? My love, Dan's on the way to the states, he's out of the prison and he's out of the country, keep a look out, okay?" It was Kryhs' mother.

"Mum?! What do you mean?!"

"Just stay safe." The line went dead.

Oh no. short chapter for suspense. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. ❤


End file.
